


Saudade (Today)

by sechangguks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Airports, Exes, Fluff, Hoodies, Light Angst, M/M, Rain, im sad, johnten gets mentioned because i miss them, past relationship, sebaek are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sechangguks/pseuds/sechangguks
Summary: Sehun bumps into his ex after years and the memories come flooding back to him.





	Saudade (Today)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i saw that edit of mark lee and na jaemin pov: you bump into your ex after many years and memories come rushing back and i said
> 
> what if
> 
> CHANHUN 🤪🤠 
> 
> so here u gooooooo all mistakes are mine i never proof read i just YEET
> 
> UPDATE: this was previously lowercase/lapslock so if there are mistakes then again i'm sorry :(

It’s raining in Seoul and Sehun buries himself deeper in his grey hoodie, breathing in his scent of baby powder.

Sehun hates the rain. Hates the pitter-pattering sound of water hitting roofs and windows. Hates how it’s always so cold and gloomy after rains, hates how it makes him want to curl up in his bed to do nothing but sleep hates how sometimes it comes with thunder and lightning that makes him hide under the blankets, hates how his hair never looks right in rainy days. Sehun hates it.

He’s inside Incheon airport and his brother, Baekhyun, was right beside him as they wait to board their plane to Osaka. Sehun had stayed holed up in his apartment for too long and before he knew it, his brother had come barging in to force him out of bed.

_ “You need a break Sehun.” Baekhyun had told him. _

_ “I’m not even doing anything.” _

_ “Exactly.” _

They squabbled back and forth for a minute or two before Sehun had given up, letting Baekhyun win. As siblings, they quarrel a lot and though Sehun would never admit it, Baekhyun would be the only person he would allow losing an argument to.

Sehun stretches his arms over his head, groaning softly when he hears his bones crack. Feeling a bit restless, he suddenly stood up. “Hyung,” he calls out, nudging Baekhyun’s side with his toe.

Baekhyun who was dozing off jolts awake, looking at Sehun like a deer caught in the headlights. “Are we boarding?”

Sehun sniffs. His nose was a little runny. “No.”

“Then why did you wake me?” Baekhyun grumbles, scrunching his nose at his little brother.

“Just wanted to say I’m getting some coffee. Do you want anything?” Baekhyun shakes his head no, shooing Sehun away with his hand and Sehun rolls his eyes.

“Drama queen.” Sehun sneers at him, walking away when Baekhyun kicks his foot.

Sehun plugs in his earphones, mindlessly scrolling through his playlist before he finds an appropriate song to drown out the noise of the people. He looks around the airport, patting down his pockets and sighing in relief when he felt his wallet. Not long after, his eyes spot a little café.

He starts to walk toward it but three steps in, he gets bulldozed to the floor, landing on his ass. He looks up to find the culprit only to see no one and when he glances behind him, he sees a couple who looks like they were in their late teenage years zooming through everyone in the crowd, the boy pulling the girl with him and judging by their stressed facial expressions, they were probably late for their flight.

“Damn kids,” Sehun mutters under his breath as he gets himself up, dusting off imaginary dust.

He sighs, music still buried deep in his eardrums as he heads towards the café.

When he suddenly makes eye contact with a person, he halts in his steps. He feels himself freezing, unable to both move and look away as their gazes met. The man was heading towards his direction, eyes set on him.

The lower half of his face was covered by a face mask and he was wearing a cap but Sehun knew those big ears anywhere. The man was wearing a black hoodie that Sehun had looked for everywhere in his own closet seven years ago. His hands were familiar to Sehun too, having held and be held by those hands.

Sehun feels his throat tight, closing up when his brain finally remembers the name he had been trying to forget for so long.

Park Chanyeol.

And then Sehun remembers everything he had kept shut all these years.

—

_ “Hyung I have class!” _sehun had whined, pushing Chanyeol away lightly when the older tried to dip down for another kiss.

They’re in a janitor’s closet, as dumb and cliché as it had sounded. Sehun was minding his own business walking into class when someone had pulled him in and before he knew it, he was making out with Chanyeol. Now he was fifteen minutes late and Chanyeol didn’t seem to give a shit.

_ “Let’s skip it.” _Chanyeol had proposed, grinning from ear to ear, pouting when Sehun had flicked his forehead.

_ “You’re in your final year of university old man, don’t think about doing stupid stuff like that.” _Sehun had scolded and Chanyeol’s pout had deepened.

_ “First of all, I’m only twenty-one. secondly, it’s not stupid, I just want to hang out with you. Third, I never got to do these things in my younger years in uni because the seniors kept hazing us! Now I’m the senior I do what I want.” _Chanyeol stated, puffing his chest out proudly.

Sehun rolled his eyes._ “Even if I agreed to skip class with you, we can’t escape easily you know. Johnny already tried when he attempted to escape so he could go to his boyfriend’s birthday early. Emphasis on attempted because Ten’s highschool is literally across the street and he still got caught by Mister Kang.” _

_ “Maybe Johnny isn’t athletic enough.” _

Sehun smacked the back of his head._ “Johnny was captain of the volleyball team during high school which was like, three months ago dumbass.” _

_ “Okay whatever, Johnny’s freshman. I’m a senior.” _Chanyeol argued and Sehun raised a brow.

_ “What difference does it make? Mister Kang will still beat our asses when he catches us.” _ The moment Sehun let those words out of his mouth, he regretted it immediately because now Chanyeol was giving him a devious smile.

_ “Who said anything about getting caught?” _

They had exited the janitor’s closet with Sehun wearing Chanyeol’s jacket, cap, and a face mask in case they pass by any teachers they wouldn’t see his face. He looked so suspicious he had whined about it, but shut up when Chanyeol held his hand. It was dead silent in the hallways as all students had proceeded to their classes.

_ “What about you?” _Sehun inquired as he realized he was the only one covered up. Chanyeol snorted.

_ “The teachers owe me too much shit to punish me for skipping class.” _Chanyeol ducked through lockers and sehun had stood awkwardly behind him.

_ “Hyung stop being so extra no one is gonna not see your big head—” _

_ “Hey, you two over there!” _Sehun whipped his head to the sound of the voice and saw a fuming Mister Kang power walking towards them.

_ “Hyung!” _Sehun shrieked when Chanyeol, who didn’t even look behind him to find out who it is, tugged his hand and started running.

Sehun’s eyes widened in horror when his legs were forced to suddenly work hard and work fast. He tightened his hold on Chanyeol’s hand when he looked behind to see the teacher was still behind them.

The sounds of powerful footsteps echoed through the hallways. they turned into a corner, Chanyeol tried to open the fire exit door open so they could duck away but it was locked.

_ “How can a fire exit be locked?! Jesus!” _Chanyeol panicked triggering Sehun to panic and so they just looked at each other helplessly.

_ “Hyung, just in case you didn’t get the memo in the janitor’s closet, I’m not trying to get expelled.” _Chanyeol took a deep breath when he heard Mister Kang’s footsteps getting nearer and nearer.

_ “Do you trust me?” _

_ “What—” _

_ “It’s a yes or no question, answer me!” _Chanyeol hissed and Sehun looked past Chanyeol’s shoulder to see Mister Kang turn the corner.

_ “Yes.” _

And just like that, Chanyeol took his hand one more time, tighter than before, before tugging him towards Mister Kang.

_ “Hyung—” _

_ “Run.” _

So he did, and before he caught up to what had happened, they were already outside the campus, having to bulldoze poor fifty-year-old Mister Kang to the floor.

_ “Damn kids!” _he heard the man yell.

—

In his peripheral vision, Sehun sees lightning strike and he doesn’t even bat an eye. Those dark brown eyes are still staring at him and though he feels like he couldn’t breathe, he was staring back.

Sehun grips the hem of his hoodie when another lightning comes down.

_ Fucking rainy days. _ Sehun thinks to himself.

—

Chanyeol made Sehun love the rain. Chanyeol had strum his guitar through rainy days, the pitter-patter of the water hitting the rooftop and windows blending to the melody Chanyeol was playing. It’s never cold and gloomy after rainy days when he’s in Chanyeol’s arms as he whispered sweet words to Sehun’s ear. Sehun had loved the way the rain made him want to do nothing but curl up in bed and fall asleep with his limbs entangling with Chanyeol’s. He doesn’t care when the deep sound of thunder rumbled through the clouds and lightning struck because Chanyeol would be hiding under the blanket with him, holding his hand and whispering corny jokes until they are nothing but a giggling mess.

Sehun had still hated his hair on rainy days but Chanyeol tucked his hair behind his ear muttering_ “pretty,” _when he thought Sehun was asleep and Sehun never complained about it again.

—

Chanyeol is walking towards him, unbothered with his eyes that once sparkled like the stars boring deep into Sehun’s.

Sehun just feels cold.

—

Sehun remembers that time they stargazed and even through layers of clothes, Sehun was freezing. He was shivering, goosebumps prickling his skin. not long after, he felt Chanyeol draping his grey jacket over his broad shoulders.

Sehun had thrown him a confused glance and Chanyeol had muttered, _ “Wear it, you’re cold.” _ he had tried to protest but Chanyeol was a stubborn head. Sehun had put it on and pouted.

_ “I look like I’m pregnant,” _ he whined. he had worn a shirt, a sweater, and now Chanyeol’s hoodie.

Chanyeol had chuckled, Sehun saw the goosebumps on his skin as he is left with just a t-shirt._ “You look beautiful.” _

Sehun had blushed then and Chanyeol didn’t say anything. He merely wrapped his arms around sehun even if he was the one who needed warmth.

_ “Your hoodie smells like vanilla and lavender,” _ Sehun bunched up the hoodie in his hands and inhaled deeply. _ “in fact, _you _smell__ like vanilla and lavender,” _ Sehun muttered, his voice muffled.

_ “Do I?” _

Sehun nodded and Chanyeol pressed closer to him.

Chanyeol had gotten sick the day after and Sehun had nagged him into no end, but he couldn’t stay mad for too long. Not when Chanyeol was fondly staring and smiling at him with his fever face.

_ “I love you,” _ Chanyeol said.

Sehun had stopped mid-sentence of why Chanyeol should stop being an idiot and start taking care of himself better.

_ “It’s the fever talking.” _

Sehun recalled wiping Chanyeol’s forehead that time with a wet towel. he remembered the smile in Chanyeol’s face falter for a second before it came back, although a bit forced.

_ “Yeah, maybe you’re right.” _ Chanyeol then settled back into the cocoon of blankets, snuggling himself further in Sehun’s black hoodie.

—

“Sehun? Hurry up we’re going to be late for our flight.” He feels one of his earphones being pulled out and he hears his brother’s voice in the distance.

The song that had been playing had finished, he can see baekhyun looking at him worriedly by his side as he stares straight ahead, coffee no longer in mind.

Then finally, he manages to gain back control of his body.

Sehun averts his gaze and Chanyeol passes him by without a word. As if they never knew each other at all.

His older brother probably notices what had happened. “Hey, we’re going to be late for our flight, Sehunnie,” Baekhyun speaks softly as he tugs Sehun’s hand leading him away from the memories that he had tried to keep away.

Baekhyun grips his hand tighter when he sees the confused and lost look on his little brother’s face who had thrown a glance behind his shoulder. Chanyeol was nowhere to be seen and Sehun almost believed he was never there in the first place. He almost believed he had gotten crazy.

Lightning strikes again and this time, Sehun flinches.

He turns back with his face blank and eyes void of emotions.

Sehun never liked the rain anyway.

It’s raining in Seoul and Sehun buries himself deeper in his grey hoodie, in Chanyeol’s hoodie, breathing in what used to be the scent of vanilla beans and lavender fields.

**Author's Note:**

> ok thats it give a kudos if ya’ll think there should be a sequel keke if not well whatever ima do what i want ALSO!! im gonna update my other fic im just stuck on the plot currently im sorryyyyyy :((


End file.
